


Bluetiful Purrtners

by TinyButDeadly (Sigery97)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Demigirl!Blue, Gen, Hybrid!Black, Hybrid!Blue, Like biological Blue has male parts because of Lance's DNA, Platonic Soulmates, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigery97/pseuds/TinyButDeadly
Summary: Series of drabbles in various AUs all about Lance and Blue (lion)Current verses:Hybrid AU 1 (Inheritance): Chapter 1Rewind AU: Chapter 2*Current rating due to language**Rating may go up*





	1. Inheritance AU: First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get enough of Lance and Blue. Especially with AUs so here I am
> 
> Most chapters will be labeled with their AU and warnings and ships and such. And unless actually touched upon, you can make up whatever hc's you want about the verses ;)
> 
>  
> 
> I wrote this in a couple hours, unbeta'd.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance adopts his great uncle's beloved hybrid.

“Shiro, I don’t think I’m ready actually,” Lance sighed, staring up at the brightly colored sign: Altean Hybrid Hotel.

“Lance,” Shiro put a hand on his shoulder. “You are the only one eligible to get her out,” he reminded me gently.

“I know... but I can barely take care of myself. Hell, Hunk’s the reason I remember doctor’s appointments-”

“Breath Lance. You aren’t going to be alone. Hunk and I will course be helping you if you need it. Alright?”

Lance took a few deep breaths and the two of them finally entered the building. They were greeted by a (very pretty) white haired woman at the front desk. “Hello, welcome to Altean Hybrid Hotel. How may I be of service for you today?” she asked with a slight accent.

On a normal day, Lance would have cracked a joke or flirted with the beautiful receptionist (Allura according to her nametag). Today however, Lance was far too nervous for that. “I’m here to pick up Pistis Meris Sanchez,” he replied. He didn’t even look at the letter he was pulling from his hoodie pocket. The name had been sealed into his memory. The hybrid he would be taking care of. The living, breathing person he would be living with for years to come.

The woman’s eyes light up at the name. “You are Mr. Sanchez’s nephew,” she gave him a warm smile.

“Great nephew,” Lance corrected before he could stop himself. “But not that big of a deal,” he quickly added, handing her the letter and attached records. She took a brief second to type some things into the computer before standing up. Then Allura waved her hand in the standard ‘follow me’ gesture.

Lance and Shiro followed her down a couple halls to a room marked “Blue” in a flowery handwriting. She knocked on the door twice before pushing it open. The room was a mess, and that was putting it nicely. Clothes was flung all around the room, hanging on the ceiling lights. A pile of boxes half blocked the door, full of books and awards from a first glance. There was a couple large patches of blue fur among a mess of magazines and broken makeup containers. The mattress had been pulled off the bed frame and leaned against the far wall. A mess of blankets, pillows, and some clothing made a nest under the shade of the mattress. “Blue,” Allura called softly into the room. The nest shifted slightly before a lump sat up. Deep blue eyes and a bit of dark skin was all that could be seen from the pile of blankets surrounding its occupant. “Why are you hiding in the corner?” Allura asked, stepping into the room.  
The hybrid didn’t speak, just whined softly before disappearing back under the blankets. There was another whine before the pile started to open up. Two hybrids came out. The larger had bright golden eyes and was slouched over to keep her face on the top of the smaller’s head with a quiet purr.

“Blue, what happened to your hair?” Allura asked.

The blue eyed hybrid, Blue shrunk back a bit with a huff. The other flicked her arm who whined back. “Oli promised he won’t die so soon. He liked my pretty hair, so I cut it off,” Blue responded after a moment. “Was hot and heavy anyway,” she added with a mumble.

A sad smile came over Allura’s features. It passed quickly as the woman moved on. “Well, Oli’s relative came to get you-”

The other hybrid hissed loudly, tugging Blue behind and closer to her form. “She’s not ready yet,” she growled protectively.

“Black, that’s not your decision to make,” Allura said firmly.

Black didn’t look happy about that, but Blue scooted past her. Her ears were flatten to her head and she seemed nervous. Lance slowly stepped into the room. Blue’s ears perked back up and she tilted her head. Then Lance had a warm body against his and soft hair under his chin. He felt light prickles through his shirt and a soft purr kick up. After getting over his surprise, Lance placed his hands on Blue’s shoulders, rubbing gently. The purr turned into a rumble.

Lance could feel his anxiety over the situation melting away. It would work out, somehow. Allura looked delighted at how quickly Blue accepted Lance while Black still seemed apprehensive of him. Then Blue took a step back, to properly introduce herself.

“Pistis Meris Sanchez, but you can call me Blue,” she purred.

“Lance.”

“Lance...?” she elongated his name curiously.

“McClain. Lance McClain,” he replied.

“Pistis Meris Sanchez McClain,” Blue mumbled, purring again. “Sounds purr~fect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oli is Lance's great uncle (grandpa's bro). Well Oliver, but Blue calls him Oli. She is still sad about his death, though she knew it was coming. But she understands she needs to keep moving forward with her new 'owner'.  
> And Black is a permanent resident at the Altean Hybrid Hotel, she helps take care of the other hybrids. Some times with needs the humans can't help with *wink wink*


	2. Rewind AU: Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Lance are about to be captured by the Galra. In a desperate attempt to protect her paladin, Blue sends Lance back in time to before Shiro crashed back on Earth. Lance wasn’t about to abandon his partner though. Good thing they have a few weeks before Shiro arrives for Blue to relearn how to walk on two legs.
> 
> Lance and Blue have a heart to heart before meeting up with the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been an idea swirling around my head for months. Came back to it recently and decided to give it a shot. Of course the first thing I write turns into angst.

“How do you think the others will react?”

Lance’s head jerked up at the broken silence. It took a moment for him to process the question. “What do you mean? You are still you,” he replied.

“I am tiny. Squishy. The five of us haven’t been more than essence in many millenia. We are firmly attached to the ships.” Blue explained, eyes on her lap. “My attachment is broken. I’m  _ mortal _ . Voltron will die with me because I am organic again.” Tears begin to roll down her cheeks.

Lance dropped the tablet on the desk with a thud, rushing over to the bed. He wrapped his arms around her, gently guiding her head to his shoulder. “We’ll fix this. You know how smart our buds are. I mean you aren’t completely organic. Your body came from your essence. So we just have to reverse it. We have three geniuses with us, and I’m willing to bet Green might be a fourth one.”

Blue made a noise; Lance could feel the collar of his shirt grow wet. “But they will still see me as  _ broken _ . A weak link that needs to be fixed,” she sobbed, digging her dull nails into her thighs.

“Blue, they are your family. They love you regardless of your form. If you are hurting, they will do their best to stop the pain. If anything, they would blame me for-”

Blue’s head jerked back, stormy blue eyes wide with tears still flooding down her face. “No!” she yelled, lips curving into a frown. Then she knocked Lance back, arms thrown around his shoulders. “You did it for me! Refused to leave me to solitude. You risked everything to bring me along. You could have lost your mind. Burned your essence out.  _ Died _ .” She buried her face into his neck, nosing at his throat with shaky breaths. “None of my previous paladins would have done it. They might have grieved, but they would move on and start over. You didn’t.”

“It wouldn’t have been the same with the younger you. I mean a couple years isn’t much for your lifespan, but it means so much to me. Our bond was made through experiences, good ones and bad ones. You lived them with me. Not just viewing them from my memories. You were right there beside me. That can’t be replicated.” Lance pulled her closer. They weren’t two people anymore. They were halves of a single soul.

Despite the situation, Blue let out a soft chuckle. “When did my little star get so wise and sentimental?”

“Probably your fault. Whenever I got insecure, you stuck me back together with all the sap you made,” Lance snorted.

Blue sat up a bit with a soft smile. She brought her hands up to stroke Lance’s cheeks. “What a good cub I have. Beautiful, talented, bit pushy but so loving,” she leaned closer, bumping their foreheads together. “I am glad to have this form. The love is so much stronger with a human mind. Overflowing with love. Makes all of my other emotions and thoughts much stronger too, but I feel closer with you. I can feel your emotions fully and completely know you.”

“Maybe that means you are the strongest link then,” Lance said.

“No,” Blue disagreed, only continuing at her paladin’s confusion, “ _ we _ are the strongest link. That would be kind of the point of us being so,” she purred. The way Lance’s eyes lit up and a smile curl upon his cheeks, the waves of happiness rolling off of him, and the pure satisfaction of knowing he was hers; Blue could barely comprehend how ecstatic she felt. The blissful feel of a perfect union.

“Now we shall cuddle. I was too big for proper cuddles before, so we have a lot of time to make up for,” she purred, tucking her head under his chin. His hands raising to hold her close; one caressing the small of her back and the other laying across her shoulder. Comfortable, the pair drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am such a sucker for Blue in a humanoid form. This is my current form, mostly just for picturing in my head. http://sta.sh/016li1cdnlyj
> 
> Also, I may go back to Lance teaching Blue to walk and such, or just leave it to your imagination ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Oli is Lance's great uncle (grandpa's bro). Well Oliver, but Blue calls him Oli. She is still sad about his death, though she knew it was coming. But she understands she needs to keep moving forward with her new 'owner'.  
> And Black is a permanent resident at the Altean Hybrid Hotel, she helps take care of the other hybrids. Some times with needs the humans can't help with *wink wink*


End file.
